keluargaku
by special5173
Summary: siwon bermimpi buruk tentang ki bum..! aish.. baca sajalah :D


"wonnie…"

"bummie…"

"aku merindukanmu wonnie hyung… aku menyayangimu… maafkan aku harus pergi… selamat tinggal wonnie hyung… sarangheee…"

"bummieeeeeeeeeee…"

"ya wonnie, kau lagi lagi mimpi ki bum yah?" suara cempreng hyukie membangunkanku. Ku lihat dia sedang menonton tv dan menikmati buah kesayangannya. Pisang, aish dasar monyet. (plakkk author di jitak hyukie ^^v)

"hoaemmm, iya nih hyukie, kenapa belakangan ini aku bermimpi buruk tentang bummie yah?" aku bangun dari sofa menuju kulkas. Ah, rasanya haus sekali.

"merindukan bummie ya?" tanyanya.

"tak taulah, belakangan ini dia susah dihubungi, ulang tahunmu saja dia tidak datang" jawabku sambil mengingat – ingat kapan terakhir kali berhubungan sama ki bum.

"mungkin dia lagi sibuk aja kali, dia memang tidak datang di ulang tahunku tapi dia mengirimiku pesan kok" kalimat hyukie sedikit mengagetkanku.

"oh ya? Kenapa ke aku tidak ya?" tanyaku heran.

"karna kau tidak berulang tahun wonnie" jawabnya cuek.

"tapi setidaknya dia harus memberiku kabar" kali ini aku suaraku sedikit keras. Gila aja, mentang – mentang aku tidak berulang tahun, ki bum tidak memberi kabar padaku. Aish, dasa bummie awas saja kau nanti.

"hahaha, ada yang lagi merindukan kasih sayang nih" tawa hyukie terdengar seperti meledekku.

"diam kau…" bentakku.

Huft, sebenarnya ada benarnya kata hyukie. Aku merindukan pasanganku, ki bum. Bayangin aja uda berapa lama dia vakum dari super junior, meninggalkan kami, khususnya aku seorang diri. Disaat semua member berpasang – pasangan hanya aku yang tidak punya. Ups, bukan hanya aku ding, shindong hyung yang emang dari awal ga punya pasangan dan teukie hyung yang lagi ditinggal wamil sama kangin hyung juga sendiri. Tapi tetap aja berbeda. Makanya jangan heran kalau aku sering mengganggu pasangan lain, seperti hyukie dan hae kadang Minnie hyung dan kyu juga ku ganggu. Hehehe ^^

Bwara mr simple simple

Bwara mr simple simple

Ah, teukie hyung. Ada apa dia meneleponku.

"yeoboseo…"

"ya wonnie… kau dimana?"

"sedang di dorm hyung, wae?"

"tumben, memangnya rumahmu kenapa?"

"ga apa – apa hyung, hanya ingin berada dikeramaian, tapi ternyata di dorm juga lagi sepi"

"ya iyalah wonnie, semua member lagi ada job hari ini, eh, ngomong – ngomong hari ini ga jadi syuting?" ah teukie hyung memang selalu hapal dengan schedule para dongsaengnya, termasuk schedule-ku.

"hari ini batal hyung, partnerku sedang sakit, jadinya syuting ditunda, mungkin sampai besok"

"oh begitu, bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu malam ini?" Tanya teukie hyung hati – hati.

"boleh hyung, dengan senang hati. Hyung mau minta tolong apa?" jawabku antusias.

"nanti bisakah kau menjemputku? Mobilku masuk bengkel"

"oh, oke hyung, mau ku jemput dimana?"

"di kbs yah, jam sebelas, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"tidak hyung, baiklah nanti aku datang sebelum jam sebelas"

"gomawo wonnie, kau dongsaengku yang baik"

"nado hyung, aku senang menolongmu, sekali – kali biarkan aku membantumu, hehehe"

"baiklah wonnie, gomawo, sampai ketemu nanti malam yah"

"oke hyung, anyeong.."

"anyeong wonnie"

Aku melirik jam di layar hp-ku. Sudah jam sebelas lewat tapi teukie hyung belum muncul juga. Huft, bukannya aku kesal menunggu lama, tapi bête aja nungguin di ruang tunggu sendirian kayak gini. Dasar teukie hyung tukang ngaret. Aku coba telpon tapi ga ada jawaban, aku sms pun ga ada balasan. Aish, dasar hyung.

"aduh wonnie, mianhe… kau pasti sudah menunggu lama ya?" akhirnya dia datang juga.

"kau lama sekali hyung, katanya jam sebelas, aku sudah menunggumu dari setengah sebelas lewat tau" aku memasang tampang cemberut.

"mianhe wonnie… tadi aku dapat telpon dari manager, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi" wajah teukie terlihat sangat cemas sekali.

"memangnya ada apa hyung? Kenapa wajahmu kelihatan cemas seperti itu?" tanyaku penuh khawatir.

"ayo cepat nanti saja aku ceritakan" teukie hyung menarik tanganku. "dimana kau parkir mobilmu, cepatlah" teukie hyung berjalan sambil menyeretku.

"sabar hyung, pelan – pelanlah, nanti aku bisa jatuh ini"

"mianhe wonnie, aku hanya…" suaranya terdengar sedikit terisak.

"wae hyung? Wae?" tanyaku makin khawatir.

"cepatlah wonnie, waktu kita tidak banyak" jawaban teukie hyung membuat aku sedikit panik.

Dalam mobil

"hiks… hiks… whuaaa…" suara teukie hyung membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"wae hyung? Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu, ini tujuan kita kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"kita ke rumah sakit seoul international sekarang (author ngasal ^o^)" jawabnya masih dengan menangis.

"rumah sakit? Memangnya siapa yang sakit hyung?" aku makin bingung.

"cepatlah wonnie, nanti kau juga tau" jawab teukie hyung.

"ayolah hyung, jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini"

"baiklah wonnie, tapi jangan kaget yah"

"iya hyung, aku lebih baik tau sekarang"

"bummie… kemarin dia kecelakaan di tempat syutingnya"

"APAAAAA? Bummie?"

"iya wonnie, bummie sekarang lagi di ruang ugd" aku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa sekarang. aku hanya bisa meneteskan airmata. Pantas saja belakangan ini aku bermimpi tentangmu bummie. Aish bodohnya diriku tidak menyadari ini semua. Bertahanlah bummie, aku dan teukie hyung akan segera ke sana.

Di Rumah Sakit

Aku berlari menuju ruangan yang tadi sempat aku dan teukie hyung Tanya di resepsionis. Teukie hyung ada dibelakangku. Pikiranku benar – benar kacau saat ini. Ah bummie, kenapa setelah menghilang lama aku malah mendapatkan kabar seperti ini?

"wonnie…"

"hyung… hyung kenapa?" tanyaku berlari menuju teukie hyung.

"bisakah kau pelan – pelan, aku terlalu lelah untuk berlari cepat" teukie hyung mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"mianhe hyung… aku… aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan bummie" aku merasa bersalah telah mengacuhkan hyungku satu ini. Sungguh aku benar – benar lupa dengan siapa aku ke sini.

"ga apa – apa wonnie, aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan bummie. Tapi bisakah kita pelan – pelan, aku tidak sanggup berlari lagi"

"mianhe hyung… baiklah kita jalan pelan – pelan saja kalau begitu"

"ayo wonnie…"

"kau sudah tidak apa – apa hyung?" tanyaku penuh khawatir

"ya, aku sudah tidak apa – apa. Ayo waktu kita tidak banyak" jawab teukie hyung dengan senyumnya yang khas. Kami pun berjalan menuju ruangan yang dituju.

"hyung, cepatlah" aku melihat teukie ada jauh di belakangku.

"duluanlah wonnie, aku segera menyusul, toh ruangannya ada di depan"

"baiklah, aku duluan hyung" aku sebenarnya ga enak ninggalin teukie hyung tapi aku benar – benar khawatir dengan keadaan bummie sekarang. aku lihat teukie hyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadaku.

Ceklek…

Aku membuka pintu ruangan pelan – pelan, aku takut membangunkan bummie. Tapi kenapa ruangan ini gelap. Aku benar – benar bingung.

"anyeong… bummie…"

Klik…

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE WONNIEEEEEEEEEEEEE…."

Saat lampu menyala, semua member super junior ada di dalam ruangan, kecuali kangin hyung, heechul hyung dan hankyung. Dan kulihat bummie di sana sehat – sehat saja. Mala sekarang dia tersenyum sambil memegang kue ulang tahunku. Aish, ternyata ini semua jebakan.

"hahaha, kau bingung ya wonnie" teukie hyung sudah ada di belakangku sekarang.

"omooo… kau mengerjaiku ya hyung?" tanyaku sambil memukul bahunya. Dia pun hanya tersenyum dan memelukku.

"saengil chuakke wonnie…" itulah kata – kata yang keluar dari teukie hyung.

"gomawo hyung…" aku pun membalas pelukan hyungku satu ini.

"saengil chuakke wonnie hyung…" bummie mendekatiku sambil membawakan kue ulang tahunku.

"aish, kau bummie, kemana saja kau. Tak pernah menjawab telpon dan membalas smsku sekalipun" "hehehe, mianhe wonnie hyung. Selain aku sibuk, aku memang sengaja tuh" jawabnya cuek.

"sudah sudah, cepat tiup lilinnya. Cacing di perutku sudah pada ngamuk nih" shindong hyung menyela sambil nyengir.

"iya cepatlah wonnie, kami sudah kelaparan nih, habis ini kau harus mentraktir kami makan enak" teriak wookie.

"aku setuju dengan wookie" celetuk yesung hyung.

"ayo cepat cepat" suara kyu paling keras.

"sssttt… kalian jangan berisik, ini kan rumah sakit" teukie hyung mencoba menenangkan semuanya.

"makanya cepatlah wonnie" kali ini hyukie yang bersuara.

"baiklah, aku tiup sekarang"

"satu.. dua.. tiga.."

"fhuuuu…" aku pun meniup lilin. Ah, senang rasanya dipergantian umurku dikelilingi oleh keluargaku. Walau saat ini heechul hyung, kangin hyung dan hankyung tidak bersamaku, tapi aku percaya, suatu saat mereka akan kembali di sini. Karna ini adalah keluarganya. Sama sepertiku, Super Junior bukan hanya sekedar grupku. Tapi kami adalah keluarga. Walau kini kami terpisah jarak, suatu saat kami akan kembali bersatu. Aku percaya itu. PROM15E 2 13ELIEVE..!

* * *

aish... lagi lagi baru menerbitkan fanfict ini, padahal ultah wonppa dah lewat :D

author jadi harus meng-aplod 2 fanfict sekaligus...

**don't bashing just review please ^^**

sekali lagi "SAENGIL CHUKKAE HYUKIE & WONNIE"

ohya.. syapa yg nanti bakal nonton #SS4INA ?


End file.
